Commercial work environments often present or include walled cases, boxes or enclosures which contain and conduct heated air. Outer surfaces of such walled structures are commonly exposed to and threaten accidental burning contact with bodies of workers who are also present within the work environment. Commercial kitchen oven hoods are a representative example of such cases or enclosures. Where, for example, a commercial kitchen oven hood is subjected to prolonged use, outer surfaces of the hood often becomes heated to a temperature which may inflict flesh burns.
The instant inventive self cooling panel solves or ameliorates the worker contact and injury problem discussed above by configuring a wall panel to include the specialized assembly of “J” plates which self cools through induced convective internal air flow.